The present invention relates to attachment techniques, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to devices, systems, and methods for attaching, anchoring, or manipulating tendons, rods, or other elongated members.
The use of rigid rods, tendons, and bars in various industries is widespread. For instance, concrete beam construction often benefits from incorporating steel tendons along the longitude of the beam. Typically, such applications include the connection of an anchoring device to an end of the tendon extending from the beam. In another instance, rods, tendons, and/or bars may be connected end to end for various applications. For example, sucker rods used in oil-well pumps are commonly coupled in this manner. In still other applications, different connections, fittings, and couplings are attached to tendons and other elongated members. Thus, there is a demand for farther technological development in the area of such attachment devices.
Indeed, one recent advancement has been the development of composite tendons. While this type of tendon has certain advantages over more traditional compositions, such as steel, there are also drawbacks. For instance, this kind of tendon is often sensitive to transverse pressure and cannot readily be clamped and tensioned in the manner commonly used for steel tendons. Thus, attachment devices suitable for composite tendon compositions are also desired.
One form of the present invention is a unique attachment device for an elongated member.
In another form of the present invention, a unique tendon attachment device is provided. For this form, the tendon to be attached may be a rod, bar, strand, fiber, cord, cable, wire, or bundle of such items. Further, the tendon may be made of a metallic material such as steel, a composite material such as a fiber-reinforced polymeric resin, a combination of metallic and composite materials, or such other composition as would occur to those skilled in the art.
A further form of the present invention includes a unique system having an elongated member and an attachment device. This system may be used to anchor a tendon, couple it to another tendon, or otherwise manipulate it.
In still another form, a unique technique includes providing an attachment device having an adhesive retained in a cavity by a frangible partition, barrier, or membrane. An elongated member, such as a tendon, is inserted into the cavity, breaking the partition, barrier, or membrane, as applicable, and coming into contact with the adhesive. Correspondingly, the adhesive bonds with the elongated member to couple it to the attachment device.
Further forms, embodiments, objects, aspects, and features of the present invention shall become apparent from the drawings and description contained herein.